


Loki x Reader - Relax - *SMUT*

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral, Reader receiving, Smut, Tumblr request, first smut, first smut ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Based on the request:How about some NSFW in Plan B(ruce)?? If not then I’d love a walking on joker/Loki masturbating or vice versa! Love your writing btw!!The reader is recommended to 'take care of herself' to relax when work stress gets on top of her, however, she's finding it difficult and, when caught in the action by Loki, he offers a hand. (I'm shit at summaries haha)You know whether you should read this or not.





	Loki x Reader - Relax - *SMUT*

“Have you actually moved in the last hour?”

You finally tore your eyes away from the array of computer screens in front of you to glance back at where Loki lounged in a nearby spare chair, his feet up on one of the emptier desks. You blinked your weary eyes clear of the engrained pixels in your vision, watching as the god once again tossed something metal into the air, watching it spin as it fell until he caught it again.

“It’s called thinking.” You muttered in annoyance, your throat slightly croaky from lack of use, and you turned back to the screens reluctantly. “Anyway, I could ask you the same thing.” You muttered back at him. “Isn’t there somewhere you need to be other than in here being a back-seat driver to my work?”

“And miss out on your cold sarcastic remarks?” He raised his eyebrows at you.

Just then, there was a knock at the door behind the two of you and a moment later Natasha Romanoff walked in. “[Y/N] –“ She faltered as you turned to greet her, having spotting Loki and raising her eyebrows in apparent surprise to see the god sat with you. Loki had somehow managed to quickly drop his legs from the table, so he now sat upright, looking unfazed by the interruption, but clearly not wanting to appear too relaxed in your company. “Uh – can I speak with you alone please, [Y/N]?” Natasha asked, her eyes flickering between you and the Asgardian.

You blinked surprised, “Uh – yeah – sure.” You glanced over at Loki and he took the hint, raising his hands and widening his eyes.

“I get it.” He declared, getting to his feet. “The top-secret ‘hero stuff’ that I am forbidden to listen to.” He moved to the door, pausing and glancing back. “If you need me I’ll be in my evil lair planning my next ‘dastardly’ scheme.”  He muttered sarcastically.

You felt your lip twitch in mirth as he now slipped out the door and down the corridor, before you suddenly remembered Natasha in front of you. You turned to her expectantly.

“When was the last time you got some?”

You blinked in surprise again. “Afternoon to you too, Tash.” You muttered, turning in your chair to follow her as she now moved past you to lean back against the edge of your desk, crossing her arms under her breasts as she regarded you with an unimpressed frown.

“Answer the question, [Y/N].”

“You mean when was the last time I slept with someone?” You frowned at the very odd, out of the blue question.

She nodded. “Yes.”

“You’re a spy,” You pointed out, turning yourself bac to your main screen, the algorithm you had desperately been working on for hours on end still sitting tauntingly in front of you. “Couldn’t you somehow find that out without this, rather awkward, conversation?”

“That’s not generally the information kept on people.” Natasha muttered, and you quirked an eyebrow in amusement, knowing Nat would be able to see it without you having to look away from the screen again. “I just think you look a bit stressed.” Natasha admitted, finally explaining the odd conversation. “I mean, you’ve locked yourself away in here for days on end now and that I can see you haven’t made much progress…” She trailed off, glancing around the room at the mess and multiple screens mostly showing errors or half-finished sections of code you had walked away from after hours of concentration. “You need a way to unwind.” She told you.

“Don’t people usually suggest a bubble bath for that sorta thing?” You muttered, scrolling through a page of code, your eyes flickering over the pixels.

Natasha shrugged with a slight smirk playing on her lips, “Hey, if that’s where you like to do it…”

“Ew, no, Nat, stop picturing that.” You grimaced, shaking your head.

“Look, all I’m saying is, it’ll help.” Natasha said, pushing herself upright and turning to face you full on. “Look, just do it now – take a break. Go to your room. Do it.”

You shook your head, scrunching your face up in disgust. “Urgh, God know – at the very least I’ll know that you know I’m doing it.”

“Why’s that a problem? It’s a natural, healthy thing - I do it all the time.” She shrugged.

“Oh, god, no!” You exclaimed, screwing your eyes closed and placing your hands over your ears. “I – I didn’t need to know that Nat!”

“Oh, grow up, [Y/N] it’s totally normal – look it’ll probably even help your work, ok?” She tried, knowing the right thing to say to persuade you.

“I’m not – I’m – I’m –“

“Hey, if you’d rather have company and do it properly, I’m sure you could find someone to help out – Loki seems to like hanging around here with you, I hear he’s pretty open about that sort of stuff – quite the lady’s man back home according to Thor. Plus, he clearly likes you.” She pointed out.

You blushed at this. Sure, he must like you to spend as much time as he did with you, but it was only because you seemed to be the Midgardian he could stand. He said it was your intelligence that made up for your other human shortcomings. You’d long since given up trying to convince him humans weren’t terrible, or that the rest of the team were just as smart – look at Bruce and Tony for instant! – Loki was stubbornly set in his views it seemed. Now you just blushed and accepted it as a compliment by the Asgardian’s standard.

“Nat –“ You tried to protest, turning away from your screen to look at her properly.

“Look, ok, you don’t have to do it right now, but promise me, soon, ok? I don’t want you crashing just because you’re a puritan about this stuff.”

“I’m not a _puritan_ I just – I’m not use to – I’m not use to _talking_ about it, ok? It’s not a conversation I’ve ever really had with anyone…”

“Well now you have. Don’t be a baby, just do it.”

“Fine. Some point today I’ll…” You trailed off, “Do it.” You murmured reluctantly. “Now will you please leave me in peace?” You pleaded.

“Oh, sure thing.” She winked at you and you rolled your eyes as Natasha now pushed herself off the desk and sauntered out of the room again. You sigh and shook your head at how ridiculous this all was, turning your concentration back on the numbers in front of you.

* * *

A couple of hours later, you pushed yourself up from where you’d been hunched over the desk, leaning back with a heavy sign in your chair and folding your arms. Loki, who had returned just over an hour ago, glanced up from where he had been reading one of his many books. Apparently, he just liked the silence of your little office. You scrubbed your face tiredly with your hands. Two hours. Two hours you had waisted staring grimly at the screen with very little progress to show for it - the same questions and useless answers circling in your head.

“The team is relying on me to get this done for them as soon as possible, and I just – I can’t concentrate!” You growled in frustration, tipping your head back in defeat. Was Natasha really right would – would _masturbating_ really help? At this stage you were willing to try anything. You sighed heavily again and now pushed yourself wearily to your feet, your legs stiff from your hours in the same position. “I’m – I’m going to take a quick break – grab a drink.” You muttered to Loki, heading for the door. He didn’t say anything, simply watched you leave, an odd expression in his eyes.

You didn’t head for the kitchen, however, instead, you made your way towards your room in the Avenger’s Tower. You felt weird as you walked the corridors – almost jumpy and nervous, as though, if anyone saw you, they would somehow read the guilt in your face from what you were about to do. You finally slipped into your room, quickly shutting the door behind you, and breathing a sigh of relief to now be secure in the safety of your own bedroom.

You paused, then turned to face your room in thought for a moment. You could try to put some effort into this – light a candle? Make yourself feel good with some nice underwear or something? But, in reality, the truth was this was simply an experiment - a task you had to fulfil thanks to the usual hormones in your body possible blocking your brain’s full capacity. There was no use trying to beat around the bush or paint this as something it wasn’t - it was just another chore you needed to complete.

If you thought about it like that, perhaps you’d be less embarrassed – especially about doing it in broad daylight.

You moved to your bed, lying down in the centre and allowing yourself to get comfortable. You stayed there unmoving for a moment, closing your eyes and silently cursing yourself under your breath. Why were you so nervous? No one was watching, no one knew. You just… You hadn’t done this in a long time and you’d never really got over the feeling of this being wrong in some way. Old stereotypes died hard you supposed.

You bit the bullet, keeping your eyes closed and now allowing your hand to slip down to the waistband of your trousers, unbuttoning them and letting your fingers slip under your underwear towards your warm lips. Your touch felt foreign even to yourself, but you carried on anyway, finding your clit and beginning to slow roll your fingers over it.

It was true, you hadn’t done this for a long time, and you weren’t you had ever truly known what to do, but you knew the vague idea behind it, beginning to move your hand faster now, chewing on the inside of your lip as you began to feel a sensation building in your abdomen. You kept going, rubbing hard, faster, but, no matter how much you moved, it felt like you were just constantly chasing that tingling in your nerves - never quite catching it.

Eventually you groaned in exasperation and stopped, the itchy need quickly fading away again now. You tilted your head back, though left your hand in place, and let out a loud huff of annoyance. Were you just not in the mood? You’d thought, after all this time, it would be easy enough to get yourself off - surely you were pent up enough a single touch alone would undo you?

Apparently not.

You sighed again, closing your eyes as you lay there, contemplating your failure at the simplest of tasks.

This wasn’t helping your mood in any way.

You lay there a few more minutes until you were suddenly pulled from your mind by a knock at your bedroom door. You quickly pulled your hand out from your underwear just in time as the door was pushed open and Loki stepped into your room. “I was under the impression you were-“ He stopped, seeing your position on the bed and - though you had managed to pull you had removed your hand - your trousers were still open and It was obvious what you had been doing.

Your cheeks burned hotly, and you practically froze, your brain not able to comprehend what was the right next move in the moment. “My, my…” Loki practically purred, a lazy smile slipping into place on his pale face and his eyes dropped to your slightly exposed panties. You scrambled quickly out of bed, clumsy snatching for your zipper, “I didn’t mean to intrude…” Loki drawled with his shameless grin as you hopped around, desperately trying to make yourself decent.

“What –,” You gasped, pulling your stomach in and finally managing to do up your jeans, “What are you doing?!” You demanded angrily at him.

“I knocked.” He gestured back at the door, raising his eyebrows innocently.

“The second before you barged in!” You exclaimed wildly. “I mean, jeez! I knew you could be rude, but don’t you have any manners?!” You exclaimed, close to hysteria thanks to your mortification over the situation. You thought talking with Romanoff about this had been bad enough – this was a thousand times worse.

“You didn’t protest when the Agent did so earlier.” Loki reminded you.

“That was my office! This is – this is my bedroom” You gestured around the room, “You can’t – you can’t just… Just… Barge in!” You finished lamely.

Loki paused, watching your annoyed face carefully. “Please accept my apologies.” He eventually murmured, sounding genuine for once, and it took you by surprise, the irritation dropping from your face. “I did not expect to find you in… such a state.” He continued gesturing at your bed.

You raised a hand. “Stop.” You said, closing your eyes, embarrassed enough as it was, “Just… don’t.” You said firmly. “It was,” You let out a deep sigh, “A stupid idea…” You muttered in admittance, turning away to close one of the drawers in the dresser next to you that was slightly open, wanting any excuse not to have to look at the Asgardian in your doorway. Out of anyone that could have barged into your room, why was it _him_?

You caught a glimpse of Loki frowning out of the corner of your eye, and then he stepped further into your room, the opposite of what you had wanted. You glanced over at him in question. “What?” You asked in confusion.

“I can’t help but find myself intrigued…” He drawled, the interest clear in his eyes as he stepped further into the room. You frowned at him warily. “Do you not have someone in your life to see to… those needs?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

You felt the blush on your cheeks once more at the mention of your ‘needs’ again. “Can we _please_ not have this conversation!” You begged, turning away again to fiddle absentmindedly with the items on top of your chest of drawers, trying to distract yourself.

“Why are you ashamed?” Loki continued to probe, stepping closer and you turned to face him, too aware of his proximity now. “Are they inadequate?” He questioned.

“They don’t exist!” You cried in, thoroughly horrified by this conversation you were having with the god before you. Apparently, Loki was shameless about this whole thing - You certainly weren’t. “You’ve known me for the last year!” You exclaimed hysterically, “Have you actually ever seen me with anyone?!”

“So…” He drawled, that lazy, knowing smile returning that both irked you and made your heart swell. “It’s been a year, hm…?” He raised his eyebrows almost politely, though you could see the familiar look of mischief in his eyes.

“What?” You frowned.

“Well, you don’t strike me as a woman likely to seek a partner for a night of pleasure alone.”

You could feel your cheeks colour again. “No.” You muttered, embarrassed and turning away again. “And - if you really must know -” You grumbled, “it’s been over a year.” You weren’t sure why you were telling him, but you didn’t think you get anymore humiliated anyway.

His eyebrows raised in surprise slightly. “And you find that your… own actions alone are an acceptable replacement?” He asked lightly.

“Oh god… “ You muttered, bowing your head and covering your face with one hand. “No. I – mean – I don’t – I don’t do… that.” You shook your head, gesturing vaguely bac with your spare hand to the bed behind you. “I- I just…” You sighed shortly. “Honestly?” You asked, glancing back at him quickly before averting your eyes again, knowing there was little point trying to come up with an excuse for your actions other than the truth. Loki was clearly shameless about the act. “Romanoff told me it would help me… Unwind.” You confessed.

“So that was your ‘private business’, hm?” He snorted derisively. “Tell me…” He drawled, his eyes scrutinising you again, “Has it succeeded? Are you…” He stepped closer and you glanced anxiously back at him. “Relaxed?” He practically purred.

You swallowed nervously, your body responding oddly to the Asgardian and his slowly increasing proximity. “I- I wouldn’t know.” You muttered, turning back to the dresser again, fiddling distractedly with the items in front of you. “I didn’t… uh.” You swallowed again. “Finish.” You murmured.

“My apologies for once again.” Loki murmured.

You dismissed his apology with a wave. “I wasn’t – I wasn’t actually - uh - doing anything when you came in. I – uh – I had… given up.” You admitted uncomfortably.

“You mean to tell me,” Loki said, raising an eyebrow, “that it has been over a year and you couldn’t –“

“Yes! Ok? Yes!” You interrupted him, not needing to hear the rest of that sentence.

“You are clearly doing something wrong…” He drawled, humour and mischief dancing in his eyes as his lips curled again.

“Thanks for letting me know, I would _never_ have figured that out otherwise.” You muttered back sarcastically.

“I have to ask…” He sniggered, “What were you doing?”

You let out a snort of derisive laughter. “Why? You offering to help now?” You scoffed, remembering what Natasha had said about him being open about this sort of stuff. In your dreams maybe, but you didn’t sleep with people randomly. You couldn’t, even if you wanted to. You turned back round to Loki, hoping to see his expression confirming this was far from an option. Instead, however, your laughter faltered when you saw his sly smirk.

“Maybe.” He murmured, and the sound suddenly seemed seductive to you, an odd heat seeming to pool between your legs.

“You’re not – you’re not actually serious?” You stuttered out.

“And why wouldn’t I be…?” He almost purred, quirking his brow again as he stepped towards you again. You automatically took a step back to maintain your distance, bumping into the chest of drawers behind you. You glanced back at it as you stumbled, then hastily returned your eyes to Loki who was watching you with amusement. “I’d like to think I know the female body relatively well…” He mused, “But,” He allowed, “if the idea is unappealing to you…“

“No!” You said too quickly, “I – uh – I mean it’s not – it’s not ‘unappealing’ as such – it’s just – um – it’s…” You trailed off and Loki eyed you expectantly. The truth was though, you didn’t know what it was, your brain seemed to have given up on you. “Weird?” You croaked weakly.

“Now, I’m afraid I don’t understand…” Loki drawled with a half-smile, something alluring and almost sultry in his eyes as he still moved closer, trapping you now against the piece of furniture at your back. “What of this is ‘weird’, hm?” He hummed, his eyes on your lips and you licked them self-consciously.

“Well – I – ah – I’m – we’re not – you don’t –“

“Could you manage any full sentences?” Loki quipped, raising his eyebrow again, “it’s difficult to understand Midgardian logic at the best of times…” He drawled, and his lip twitched at your nervousness as you ducked your head in embarrassment.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to – boy did you want to, it wasn’t the first time it had crossed your mind - but you weren’t one for a causal friends-with-benefits-type arrangement, your heart just didn’t work like – especially not with Loki. “I’m afraid it might be that the Agent was right for once,” Loki mused lowly, “you _do_ need to relax…” He hummed, and you kept your head down, not sure what to say to that. “And, as it would seem you are unskilled in this area,” You jumped in surprise as you felt Loki’s long cool fingers at your chin, tipping your head up to reluctantly look him in the eye, “Allow me to assist you.” He purred, his eyes dark and dilated, drinking in yours as they studied your face and you suddenly found yourself nodding numbly in his light hold.

A smooth, smirk slipped across Loki’s face in triumphant and slowly he let the hand that held your chin drop, sliding down your throat, gripping, but not applying pressure to your windpipe. You felt hi face lean closer to yours as his hand reached the base of your throat, his eyes watching his own movements, his breath light against your upper lip. He smelt like mint and something else, something that made your stomach clench in nerves and excitement. His hand now released your throat, sliding across your collarbone, a light feathery touch to your skin that made it impossible for you not to shiver.

“May I?” He breathed quietly, his voice almost husky as his eyes, now ridiculously close, flickered up to yours. You felt like you already couldn’t think straight, certain this was an odd, vivid daydream, and you nodded blindly, not sure what you were agreeing to, but not caring. You soon had your answer though as Loki closed the tiny distance between the two of you to capture your lips in to a kiss. It was gentle, soft, nothing compared to what you thought it would be like. Loki was letting you determine pace, allowing you to keep your hand on the wheel, asking permission and testing your boundaries.

You had enough presence of mind now to kiss him back, letting him know it was far more than ok. He responded eagerly, lightly nipping your lower lip till you welcoming obliged him, parting your lips to allow his tongue entrance. You were vaguely aware of his hand on your shoulder slipping to the back of your neck, his grip tightening slightly as the heat of your kiss picked up, his other hand landing on your hip, holding you in place.

You weren’t sure what to do with your own hands, desperate to reach out and touch him, but not sure what Loki’s own boundaries were. You nervously raised your hands which were clenched into fists, placing them on his chest as you leaned closer into him, deepening the kiss even further.

Loki suddenly spun the two of you around, finally breaking the kiss, barely out of breath it seemed compared to you. “Sit back on the bed.” He commanded with a growl.

It took a moment for your dazed mind to catch up. “W-What are you going to do?” You asked warily, though you did as he said, moving past him and perching cautiously on the edge of mattress.

“Now, If I told you…” He hummed, the darkness in his voice only sounding enticing to you, promising sin, “it wouldn’t feel as good…” He growled teasingly, and your eyes widened slightly at this though you knew anything Loki did would feel good – surprise or not – your lips and skin still practically tingling from him touch. “Lie back.” Loki instructed, and you hesitated for a moment before you did so, slowly lowering yourself backwards, your legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

You sensed him move towards you and you couldn’t help raising your head to look down your body at where the Asgardian stood tall and imposing above you. “I said…” Loki growled, and suddenly he was leaning over you, your thighs touching, and his hands planted on either side of your face - his proximity forcing your head back down, “…lie back.” He purred, his eyes flickering over yours, dark with the flecks of green you knew so well. Suddenly his lips were on yours again, no soft introduction this time, the kiss urgent, demanding and needy all in one. Your hands seem to have a mind of their own this time, reaching up to his chest, gripping the light linen shirt he wore desperately then, not satisfied with that, roaming over his back, practically clinging to him in an attempt to pull him closer. It seemed just a simple kiss from the man had lit a fire in you, one you didn’t want to put out any time soon. Loki groaned into your mouth and you felt a slight increase in pressure on your chest as he leant heavily on one of his arms, freeing up the other to now cup your breast through shirt before sliding down your side. You barely paid this any attention though, too caught up by the heady kiss, until you suddenly tensed when you felt something at the button on your trousers.

Without looking, and barely any effort it seemed, Loki managed to unbutton your jeans with just one hand. Your eyes flashed to his in surprise, already finding him watching you and he held your gaze as his hand now follow a similar path to what your own had done earlier. You broke the kiss as hid fingers dipped under the band of your underwear, unable to help flinching at the coolness of him on your hot skin.

“Relax, [Y/N]…” Loki murmured hoarsely, his breath brushing against your lips, so you almost felt like you could still taste him, “I promise to make this feel good.” He rested his forehead against yours in a silent reassurance, his eyes searching yours for permission to continue. You hesitated for a moment before you used your hands still at his back to pull him down to you, lifting your head to catch his lips this time.

Loki eagerly returned the kiss, immediately resuming his action, his fingers moving further down your body, slipping between your folds and stroking a line across your womanhood. You couldn’t help gasping at the sensation, which Loki took full advantage of, deepening the kiss as his fingers now rose to your clit. A single flick at the nub of nerves had you jumping, already providing more sensation to your body then you had ever managed earlier, the iciness of his skin only amplifying the stimulation. A few more strokes from Loki’s talented digits and you couldn’t even think straight enough to keep the kiss going, pulling away to gasp in ecstasy as Loki watched your face intensely as your head rolled back and your eyes closed.

Your head snapped up as you felt Loki try to pull away from your grip on his back. You tried to protest, but you couldn’t seem to manage a coherent word and instead settle for pulling him back to into a kiss again - trying to convey with your lips alone how badly you needed him to stay.

Loki obliging returned the kiss for so long before he lightly bit your lower lip, tugging at it gently as he pulled back again, leaving you gasping for oxygen. “Now stay.” He growled quietly, though his breath was more laboured now. “Or I’ll make you…” He warned, and, under your heavy-lidded eyes you saw his own eyes flash something mischievous as he now easily slipped from your desperate hands. You couldn’t help the slight whimper that escaped your lips as you felt him slip down your body, even his fingers leaving you. You already knew you loved touching him and loved him touching you in return. You just wanted that. You just _needed_ that. Why had he gone? You pouted in your head, your eyes closed, trying to remember the feeling of him under your hands.

You felt Loki working at your trousers then, pulling them down your legs, exposing your skin to the cool air. Once Loki had thrown your jeans aside, his fingers returned to your heat, stroking your through your damp panties. You moaned at the feeling, but it wasn’t enough now you had felt his skin on yours. “L-Loki…” You whimpered, writhing under his touch, begging for more. You jumped when you felt his lips touched the inside of your knee and a strong shiver rang through your body as he trailed his lips teasingly up your thigh, threateningly close to where your need was growing more and more.

You bit your lip to stop yourself crying out for him to stop playing with you, your self-control particularly weak having been deprived from these sensations for so long. You suddenly gasped when you felt a pressure where you need it most and air brushing against the damp material between your legs as Loki breathed in your scent. You felt your hips instinctively buck up, demanding more, but Loki easily pinned your pelvis down this his spare arm, finally pulling at your panties, the material ripping effortlessly in his grip as though they were made of paper. His fingers vanished from your clit again, but you didn’t have long to miss them before you felt warm air at your entrance and a gasp caught in your throat as you felt Loki’s tongue on you then. Your hands dug into the duvet beneath you at the overwhelming pleasure that shot through your body and curled in your lower abdomen. You couldn’t help the moans that were leaving your mouth now, “Loki… Loki…” You chanted quietly as the pressure within you built.

When he pulled back again you were ready to cry out in frustration, deprived of your release for a second time, but then you felt its absence replaced with one of his long, cool fingers, then shortly followed by another, stroking the exact spot to send fire shooting through your nerves as his lips moved up to your find your clit again.

You tried to keep track of where is mouth and fingers were, but your mind was quickly losing any cognitive ability to think, and you knew nothing but the delicious, addictive pleasure Loki was giving you, unable to do anything nothing but pant and grip tightly onto the bedding next to. “Ah! I -!” You moaned, biting hard on your lip. “L- Loki!” You let out a desperate strangled cry.

“That’s it…” He murmured into your clit, the vibrations only driving you only madder. “Cum for me, [Y/N].”

His words sent you careening over the edge and you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood as you came, hoping to try to silence your cry of pleasure, your back arching up under Loki’s grip.

Loki’s tongue continued its work as you collapsed back down onto the bed, his touch overstimulating to your already spent nerves as he lapped at your juices, and you writhed beneath him. You felt him chuckle against you and you lifted your head weakly to see Loki now grinning at you from between your legs, his lips glistening. “Bit tender, my dear?”

You let your head drop back down onto the bed. “Oh my God…” You panted, still feeling the lingering tingles in your body. You glanced down your body as you felt Loki move and you watched as he crawled back over you, leaning down to kiss you gently now and you could taste yourself on him.

Loki broke away to stare down at you, “I hope that was slightly more adequate?” He quirked his brow at you.

You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face, “You know Romanoff actually suggested I sleep with you – she even said you’d probably be up for it.”

“Remind me to thank her…” He murmured down at you, bowing to kiss your forehead “Though,” He said, lifting his head again, “I must confess I’m slightly offended you didn’t just come and find me.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

“I – I didn’t know you actually liked me.” You confessed honestly.

“Perhaps I overestimated your intelligence, then.” He smirked teasingly, and you playfully smacked his arm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok people. It’s finally done. My very first smut. I’ve been working on this for days. I have no idea whether it’s any good or not - I’m sorry if it’s not, like I say, I’ve never written anything like this before!  
> I'd love some feedback (positive preferably! hahaha)


End file.
